Married to the Work TRADUCTION
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: Elle ne le connaissait même pas, et ils voulaient qu'elle... ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Cela devait être un mauvais rêve, mais le creux qu'elle sentait dans son estomac lui en disait autrement. - Une histoire dans un univers légèrement alternatif co-écrite par Darth Videtur et DarthRuinous, que j'ai traduite avec autorisation.
1. Des surprises pour tout le monde

**Yo :)**

 **Je reviens avec une traduction – je voulais la faire avant mais je n'ai malheureusement pas du tout eu le temps O_o'**

 **Il s'agit de la traduction de la fanfiction « Married to the Work », co-écrite par Darth Videtur et DarthRuinous (mes deux auteurs préférés, en somme xD), dont j'ai bien évidemment eu l'autorisation pour traduire.**

 **Les passages du point de vue de l'OC Namita sont écrits par Darth Videtur, et ceux du point de vue de Palpatine sont écrits par DarthRuinous. Et je remercie les deux auteurs pour nous avoir offert une histoire aussi extraordinaire ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Surprise, surprise !**

* * *

\- Vous avez fait quoi ?!

Namita aurait dû dire quelque chose de plus, mais son père se leva brusquement de sa chaise et s'avança vers elle, ses yeux écarquillés. Elle referma la bouche et recula immédiatement, mais ce geste de soumission vint bien trop tard.

Les sourcils de Kwilaan Malik se tordirent et se froncèrent au-dessus de ses yeux d'un vert profond, ces yeux qu'il partageait avec sa fille. Il se tint droit devant elle et baissa le regard.

\- Tu devrais montrer un peu de gratitude, tu sais. J'ai dû faire face à beaucoup de problèmes pour arranger cela pour toi.

Cette pensée déclencha sa rébellion une nouvelle fois, et, resserrant ses mains autour du bois fin, elle demanda.

\- Pour moi ? Alors que je n'ai même pas été consultée ?

Même maintenant, elle n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux alors qu'elle parlait.

Malik eut un grognement déplaisant.

\- Tu n'as pas été consultée précisément parce que je savais que tu allais réagir de cette façon. Tu ne sais pas ce qui est le meilleur pour toi, ma fille.

\- Ce que je ne connais pas, c'est lui.

Namita étudia les carreaux brillants sur le sol, mais ils refusèrent obstinément de l'aider. Elle releva finalement la tête et son regard croisa celui de son père.

\- Je ne le connais pas, Père, et du peu que j'ai entendu, je ne veux pas le connaître.

\- Son dossier est sans taches, Nami, fit sa mère en levant désespérément ses mains fines et parfaites depuis la place qu'elle occupait de l'autre côté de la longue table.

L'un des servants s'approcha, confus, mais elle le congédia d'un geste de la main.

\- Il vient de l'une des familles les plus anciennes et les mieux établies de Naboo. Il pourrait même devenir Roi, un jour, si les dieux le favorisent.

\- Je ne veux pas d'un roi, commença Namita avant de se mordre la lèvre suffisamment fort pour faire perler du sang et arrêter les paroles rageuses qui allaient venir. Je veux quelqu'un que je peux apprendre à connaître de mon propre gré, de la façon que je souhaite.

Elle regarda sa sublime mère, l'implorant du regard.

Charis se contenta de rire, un son tintant comme une cloche que normalement Namita aimait, mais là il la répugna.

\- Les mariages arrangés ne sont pas nouveaux, Nami. Ton père et moi nous sommes rencontrés grâce à nos parents, et cela s'est avéré très bénéfique. Tu apprendras à le connaître avec le temps, mais tu devras être patiente.

La jeune femme reporta son regard sur la nourriture dans son assiette et fixa les rondelles d'un fruit de shurra arrangées nettement et recouverts d'un filet de vin de fleurs concentré. Elle pouvait à peine les voir à travers l'éclat mouillé qui commençait à se former sous ses paupières. Le feu de la colère l'avait vidée, la fatigue courait dans ses veines et la laissait épuisée, comme désossée.

\- Pourriez-vous reconsidérer votre choix, s'il vous plaît ? J'abandonnerai mes études d'art. Je ferai de la musique, Père, ou... ou alors je deviendrai ingénieure ! J'arrêterai même d'écrire à Maître Swani...

Il secoua la tête, la coupant net, et retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise, s'affalant dessus comme s'il venait d'être pris d'une soudaine léthargie. Le froncement de ses sourcils devinrent une expression neutre savamment étudiée.

\- Non, non, il est bien trop tard pour cela. L'accord est passé, Nami. Nous devons honorer notre parole.

 _Je ne suis pas celle qui l'a donnée._ Namita leva la tête vers lui dans une dernière tentative pour récupérer sa liberté.

\- Et _lui_? Est-ce qu'il veut vraiment être piégé avec quelqu'un comme moi, ou est-il autant dans le noir à propos de ça que moi je le suis ?

\- Ars Veruna m'a assuré que tout était réglé de ce côté-là, dit son père, les rides sévères aux coins de sa bouche s'adoucissant avec affection. De plus, il sera chanceux lorsqu'il réalisera quel bon arrangement a été fait pour lui. Notre famille n'est pas sans sa propre histoire noble. Ce mariage pourrait nous faire redevenir grands.

Namita sentit l'arrivée de larmes râpeuses aux coins de ses yeux, et elle cligna furieusement des yeux pour les refouler. _Ce n'est pas juste, mais la vie n'est-elle pas injuste, après tout ? Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait, Père ?_ Mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il gagnait toujours.

Soudain, elle n'arriva plus à supporter la pitié qui brillait dans les yeux de sa mère ou le silence solennel de son père, et elle repoussa sa chaise et se leva, le son raclant avec force dans la longue pièce.

\- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser..., murmura-t-elle avant de s'échapper, sa longue robe tourbillonnant derrière elle.

Quand elle atteignit sa chambre au deuxième étage, elle jeta violemment le tableau qui était posé sur son lit et s'effondra sur celui-ci avec un sanglot aigu.

\- Je ne le ferai pas ! grogna-t-elle à la rangée de statues alignée sur le mur opposé.

Mais elle savait qu'elle mentait, parce qu'à la minute où son père s'était levé face à elle, elle s'était pliée à ses souhaits comme elle le faisait à chaque fois. _Tu as vingt-huit ans, et tu vis sous le toit de ton père, presque aussi pauvre que le jour où tu es née._ À cause de cela, ses arguments lors de ses disputes avec son père n'avaient aucun poids alors qu'il les détournait simplement en lui prouvant sa propre folie.

\- _Il n'y a pas de place pour une artiste moderne sur Naboo. Tu sais que notre peuple préfère les formes classiques_ , lui avait un jour dit son père, il y avait presque sept ans alors qu'elle était une étudiante brillante et entreprenante.

Cependant, trop facilement influencée par les esprits insouciants de ses amis artistes, elle poursuivit les passions de sa vie pour finalement découvrir que tout ses amis avaient des héritages considérables sur lesquels ils pouvaient s'appuyer lors de coups durs. Elle avait ses parents, et ils l'avaient reprise chez eux. _Je devrais être reconnaissante_ , pensa-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

Lorsqu'on parle du loup, on en voit la queue, et elle entendit sa mère taper doucement à sa porte.

\- Rentre, dit-elle et elle essuya les larmes sur ses pommettes pointues.

Charis Malik avançait gracieusement, peu importe où elle allait. Son dos droit et sa posture majestueuse, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit comme un oiseau délicat perché sur sa branche. Ses longs doigts se déplièrent et caressèrent les cheveux brun sombre de sa fille.

\- Ma chérie, nous savons que tu es perturbée par cette nouvelle. Si seulement nous avions pu te l'annoncer d'une autre manière... mais tu devais le savoir.

\- Mère, gémit-elle en se penchant en avant, et Charis la serrant dans ses bras avec un gloussement doux et apaisant. Je ne comprends pas, renifla Namita emprisonnée dans cette étreinte chaleureuse. Je ne l'ai même jamais rencontré avant.

\- Shhh, ma chérie, dit Charis. Tu sais pourquoi. Ton père est déterminé à avancer dans la prochaine élection. Ars Veruna lui a offert ce chemin. Et tu auras la chance de pouvoir le rencontrer avant le mariage. Veruna l'a temporairement rappelé de Coruscant.

Si sa mère tentait de la réconforter, cela ne marchait pas du tout. Namita se dégagea.

\- Comment suis-je supposée accepter cela simplement, Mère ? J'ai vécu toute ma vie libre, et maintenant je dois me marier à un homme que je n'ai jamais rencontré ?

\- Nous avons peut-être été trop indulgents avec toi, soupira Charis.

Elle remarqua la toile sur le sol, et se pencha pour la ramasser, passant son doigt sur l'un des bords froissés dans un geste absent.

\- Tu as toujours été aussi téméraire, aussi libre. Ton père et moi adorions cela, mais nous n'avions jamais réalisé que cela pourrait avoir un impact sur tes futures chances.

\- Un mari n'est pas la finalité d'une vie, Mère, protesta-t-elle.

Charis eut un rictus sans humour.

\- Ce n'est pas non plus le cas d'une carrière comme une artiste moderne, Nami. Que tu nous croies ou non, cela t'aidera. Nous ne serons pas toujours là pour te soutenir, tu sais. Notre maison est devenue pauvre.

La pensée que ses parents pourraient disparaître lui était insupportable, et elle secoua la tête.

\- Je peux y arriver. J'ai juste besoin de chance...

\- C'est fait, ma chérie. Ton père a fait son choix.

Namita regarda sa mère se lever du lit et s'avancer vers la porte. Elle s'arrêta sur le palier, la lumière du couloir la transformant en une silhouette froide. Namita frissonna lorsque que Charis prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Tu y arriveras, Namita. Nous y sommes toutes arrivées. Ce n'est qu'une question de point de vue. S'il te plaît, essaie d'en trouver un avant que ton père ne perde patience.

Namita hocha la tête, parfaitement misérable, et Charis disparut dans le couloir.

* * *

La statue antique et hors de prix s'écrasa au sol avec une poussée de son esprit, et il laissa s'échapper un grognement de déplaisir, continuant de briser la statue en une dizaine de morceaux avec la Force avant que sa colère se soit suffisamment refroidie pour qu'il parvienne à rassembler ses pensées. L'honorable Sénateur Palpatine s'était barricadé dans son appartement de Theed après avoir appris ce développement inattendu. Ars Veruna, ce simplet cupide, avait trouvé convenable de contacter Palpatine et de le rappeler de Coruscant pour une « décision importante ». Il eut tôt fait de découvrir que cette décision avait déjà été prise. Arrivé en attendant une quelconque manœuvre politique, Palpatine s'était trouvé sans voix lorsque le véritable motif était devenu clair.

 _Une épouse... Une épouse ?_ Comment par tous les Sith de Korriban cela était-il possible ? Il donna un coup de pied violent à la statue brisée et observa les morceaux tourner sur eux-mêmes dans le long couloir jusqu'à l'obscurité de la chambre. Cela n'était pas possible. Il enjamba les pièces détruites, les lumières de son appartement s'allumant lorsqu'elles captèrent sa présence. Les Maliks étaient loin d'attirer son attention, il les connaissait à peine. Qui possédait Veruna pour mettre en place un plan aussi fou sans même consulter en premier le sénateur de Naboo ? Était-ce la tentative malavisée de Veruna de le remettre à sa place ?

Le communicateur serré dans sa main gauche émit un petit bip, et il l'activa. Le visage long et pâle du Magister Hego Damask apparut. Palpatine ne l'avait pas vu en personne depuis un mois après la tentative d'assassinat quatre ans auparavant, et il ne paraissait pas plus en forme en holo, son visage tiré et plus maigre que jamais, son respirateur énorme et envahissant par-dessus sa mâchoire et sa bouche.

\- Maître, souffla Palpatine. Nous avons un problème ici.

Le regard du Muun passa sur le visage de son apprenti. Finalement, le vocodeur cliqueta lorsqu'il se mit en marche, émissant une série de tonalités, et ce qu'il restait de sa voix se fit entendre dans la transmission.

\- J'étais plongé dans mes recherches, Seigneur Sidious. Je suppose que vous avez une excellente raison de me contacter.

Palpatine refoula son irritation avec un self-control sans pitié.

\- Je pense que cela mérite votre attention. Cela a attiré la mienne. Veruna a fait quelque chose de vraiment stupide.

\- Veruna ?

Les yeux de Plagueis s'agrandirent de surprise. Qu'elle fut fausse ou non, Palpatine ne prit même pas la peine de se le demander.

\- Oui, il est apparemment devenu impatient de nos promesses et semble enclin à créer son propre soutien. Il a contacté la famille Malik.

Plagueis pencha sa longue tête.

\- Malik ?

\- L'une des familles nobles les moins importantes, Maître. Suffisamment pour que je n'y prête pas attention. Veruna a senti que le soutien de Malik lui apporterait celui d'une vingtaine d'autres nobles de moindre importance pour l'élection qui approche. Je trouve cela difficile à croire, mais il était plutôt content de lui de ce côté-là.

\- Trop suffisant, déduit Plagueis à travers l'espace. Il nous envoie un autre message.

Palpatine hocha la tête.

\- J'attends avec impatience le jour où il comprendra qui a réellement le contrôle ici.

\- Ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé, l'avertit doucement Plagueis. Soyez prudent, Seigneur Sidious, et ne laissez pas votre colère vous distraire de votre but.

Palpatine inclina la tête.

\- Bien sûr, je m'excuse. Pour en revenir à notre affaire, Veruna a demandé qu'en retour de ce soutien politique, je doive me marier à la fille aînée des Maliks. Maître, c'est tout simplement impossible ! Notre travail ne pourra pas me permettre...

Il se tut lorsque Plagueis leva la main.

\- Vous marier ? Vraiment..., médita le Muun si calmement qu'on l'entendait à peine à travers la transmission.

Palpatine sentit la Force trembler en réponse à la requête silencieuse. Il attendit jusqu'à ce que Plagueis parle à nouveau.

\- C'est inattendu, mais pas impossible, mon apprenti.

 _Êtes-vous..._ Palpatine enterra cette pensée irrévérencieuse et préféra plutôt dire, lentement, calmement, amenant le faux vernis de politesse sans effort vers lui.

\- Je ne comprends pas. La nature délicate de notre situation rend les attaches domestiques nuisibles, tout au moins, ou un danger compromettant au pire. Si je suis marié, ma vie va devenir encore plus publique qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

Plagueis continua comme si Palpatine était d'accord avec lui.

\- Ce qui pourrait nous être bénéfique sur le long terme. Une épouse donnera à votre image publique un côté plus doux, Seigneur Sidious, nous permettant de gagner les cœurs des idiots les plus sentimentaux parmi nous.

\- Mais mes voyages, mes missions..., protesta Palpatine.

\- Vont devenir de plus en plus rares au fil des années, à mesure que vous vous insinuerez dans les plus hauts niveaux du Sénat, lui rappela Plagueis. Votre terrain de jeu est dans les chambres du Sénat, maintenant, Seigneur Sidious, et non plus dans les mondes lointains des légendes Sith comme c'était le cas lorsque vous étiez Ambassadeur. En fait, cette femme pourrait même être utile dans le domaine de la diplomatie. Souvent, les épouses sont le pouvoir derrière les autres personnes. Elle pourrait vous apporter des informations supplémentaires.

Est-ce que Plagueis essayait maintenant de brider son apprenti, pour l'empêcher d'approfondir ses connaissances dans les enseignements des anciens maîtres Sith ? se demanda Palpatine, mais il garda ses opinions pour lui-même.

\- Mais elle pourrait interférer. Ma vie privée sera grandement limitée par cela, Maître.

\- Alors, vous devrez improviser, dit Plagueis. Et si elle devient trop encombrante, alors elle deviendra une tragédie qui permettra uniquement de faire grimper la sympathie pour vous au Sénat.

\- Un veuf au cœur brisé mais déterminé, concéda lentement Palpatine. Cela pourrait marcher...

\- Alors je ne vois aucune raison de laisser Veruna continuer de penser qu'il est responsable.

Plagueis se tourna et fit un geste vers quelque chose qui se trouvait juste en-dehors du champ de l'holo.

\- Posez-le ici, s'il vous plaît.

Il regarda à nouveau Palpatine.

\- Il n'est pas encore inutile pour nous. En conséquence, je vous adresse mes félicitations pour vos noces prochaines, Sénateur Palpatine. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir y assister en personne.

\- Je vous tiendrai au courant, lui promit Palpatine en regardant la transmission s'éteindre.

La colère continuait de croître dans son cœur, créant une lente brûlure qui l'irrita, mais le problème était réglé, de toute façon. Plagueis ne serait pas ouvert à plus de discussion.

Ses pensées s'attardèrent brièvement sur le facteur inconnu, la femme elle-même. Serait-elle intelligente ou insipide ? Ambitieuse ou refermée ? Puis il décida que cela n'importait pas du moment qu'elle restait hors de sa vue. Cela serait malheureux pour elle si elle faisait autrement. Il lissa sa tunique froissée et retourna vers le reste de l'appartement avec un dernier coup de pied vengeur à la statue brisée. Il devrait découvrir ce qu'il pourrait faire avant qu'il ne rencontre sa future épouse.

 _Par la Force..._

* * *

 **Je viens juste de passer trois heures d'affilée à traduire ce chapitre – j'ai même mangé devant mon ordinateur pour ne pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin – du coup je n'ai pas le temps de m'attaquer au deuxième au moment où j'écris ces lignes, alors j'espère que j'arriverai à le faire pendant le reste de mon week-end.**

 **Ajout du moment de la publication : Mon week-end touche à sa fin, et je n'ai pas pu travailler sur le chapitre deux, donc je vais devoir vous demander de patienter quelques temps jusqu'à ce que je trouve le moment parfait dans mon emploi du temps :/ Désolée :/**

 **La note d'auteur originale à la fin du chapitre indique le contexte : l'histoire se passe en l'an 48 avant la Bataille de Yavin, deux ans avant que Veruna ne devienne Roi, et Palpatine est un nouveau sénateur de 34 ans.**


	2. Premières impressions

**/Marathon Faradien - Day 3/**

 **Je sais, je vous ai fait attendre pendant des semaines, mais je n'ai pas pu m'occuper du chapitre deux avant, mon bac de français ainsi que les interros de fin de trimestre m'ont occupée jusqu'à présent :3**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Présentations**

* * *

\- Niki, rends-moi ça ! siffla Namita.

Elle tenta d'attraper le stick de fond de teint pâle que son neveu le plus âgé agitait désormais devant elle, son petit visage rayonnant de satisfaction et de suffisance.

\- Pourquoi ? dit-il. Ne devrais-tu pas lui montrer ce qu'il va avoir ? S'il pleut, ton visage va couler.

Le garçon de sept ans prenait un plaisir pervers à la rendre folle, elle aurait pu le jurer devant le conseil de la ville.

\- C'est résistant à l'eau, espèce de petit gobelin, grogna-t-elle sans pour autant être énervée, retenant même son sourire avec difficulté. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça.

Niki se plaça hors de portée de son soudain mouvement vers l'avant et rit.

\- Tu n'as pas le temps du tout, Namita Palpatine.

\- Pas encore ! Et probablement jamais si tu insistes pour que je sorte d'ici à moitié prête, soupira-t-elle. Niki, c'est important. Tu sais à quel point ton grand-père souhaite que cela se passe bien.

Il se calma immédiatement à la mention de Kwilaan Malik. Lentement, il étira son bras et fit tomber le stick dans sa main ouverte.

\- Je sais, Nami. Je voulais juste plaisanter.

Elle le tira contre elle pour un câlin et sourit.

\- Je sais que tu ne vis que pour les blagues, Niki, mais aujourd'hui est l'un des moments qui ne sont pas appropriés pour plaisanter. Nous devons rester...

Elle le regarda fixement dans ses beaux yeux marrons, caressa son nez avec son doigt, et fronça les sourcils.

\- ... totalement sérieux.

Ils se fixèrent puis rirent ensemble. Le nœud de peur dans sa poitrine se relâcha pendant un bref moment. Elle referma ses bras sur lui, ignorant les petits cris de protestation.

\- Si seulement je pouvais prendre mon brave petit guerrier avec moi, je n'aurais pas besoin de m'inquiéter.

Niki grimaça.

\- Bon, s'il te cause du souci, dis-le moi et je l'enverrais tout droit au Chaos.

\- Ne dis pas ça ! s'exclama-t-elle, consternée, en lui donnant un petit coup suffisamment fort pour le faire couiner. Où est-ce que tu as entendu ça ?

\- De son père, probablement.

La formalité rigide de la voix qui s'était introduite au milieu de leur interlude fit relever la tête de Namita rapidement. Sa petite sœur, plus jeune qu'elle de quatre ans, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, royale et droite. Elle ressemblait parfaitement à leur mère, jusqu'à la coiffure et la mâchoire pointue durcie par un faible et imperturbable rictus. Marme, mariée depuis le début de son adolescence, était la fierté et la joie de leurs parents, s'étant établie avec un jeune et riche noble étroitement connecté aux exploitations minières de plasma. Parfois, Namita se sentait chanceuse que Marme prenne encore la peine de parler avec elle alors qu'elle avait tellement d'autres choses à considérer.

\- Ma sœur, fit Namita en inclinant la tête respectueusement.

\- Ma sœur, répondit Marme en tendant la main.

Niki s'échappa de son étreinte et rejoignit sa mère. Déjà, il atteignait presque son épaule en taille. Marme avait toujours été petite, et bien proportionnée, contrairement à la dégingandée et grande Namita, dont la soudaine poussée de croissance à la fin de son adolescence lui avait accordé une moindre grâce qui était toujours visible à travers les résultats de son éducation maintenant terminée.

Elle détourna son regard d'eux, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer la crampe de jalousie située en-dessous de son sternum. Marme et son mari Lodok Mereen étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, tous les deux beaux, sociables et bien connectés aux familles nobles de Naboo. Elle tenta d'attraper le blush rose, mais une autre main intercepta la sienne et le souleva à sa place. Namita releva les yeux vers Marme, qui, finalement, afficha un faible sourire et lui fit signe de se retourner. Niki était sorti de la chambre, et maintenant, l'extérieur formel de Marme commençait à fondre.

\- Je pense que mes mains sont les plus fermes pour le moment, dit Marme.

Namita baissa le regard et constata que, oui, ses mains tremblaient. Elle hocha la tête et se retourna avec un petit :

\- Merci, Marme.

Sa sœur se pencha vers elle, ses yeux fixés sur sa nouvelle tâche sur laquelle elle s'appliqua avec une efficacité rationnelle.

\- Tu sais, crois-moi ou non, Nami, j'ai prié pour que ce jour vienne enfin pour toi, et maintenant qu'il est arrivé, j'ai du mal à y croire. Le Sénateur de Naboo, c'est plutôt une plume de peko-peko sur ton chapeau.

Namita attrapa la main gauche de sa sœur, l'immobilisant.

\- Sais-tu quoi que ce soit sur lui ?

\- Lodok a déjà parlé avec lui une fois auparavant, au Palais Royal, quelques années plus tôt, sourit Marme. Il a eu l'impression que le Sénateur Palpatine était plutôt solitaire. Il avait repoussé une invitation à un rassemblement ce soir-là, et Lodok dit qu'il déclarait qu'il pleurait encore la mort de Vidar Kim et qu'il ne serait pas une bonne compagnie.

\- Crois-tu à cela ? demanda Namita.

\- Difficile à dire, fit Marme en haussant les épaules. Personne ne le connaît véritablement. Il a perdu toute sa famille dans une sorte d'accident quand il était jeune.

\- Oh.

Marme mit les touches finales sur le visage de sa grande sœur.

\- Cela l'a rendu plutôt riche, évidemment. Il a voyagé à travers la galaxie comme notre Ambassadeur avant de remplacer le Sénateur Kim. Certaines personnes disent qu'il essayait d'échapper à son passé tragique.

Elle soupira dramatiquement.

\- Sombre et broyant du noir, comme dans un conte de fées, hm ?

\- J'espère que non, murmura Namita. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un conte de fées. J'ai juste besoin de savoir s'il va... si... Je ne sais pas ce que je veux.

Marme se remit rapidement sur ses pieds, posant l'applicateur sur le côté et releva ses mains.

\- Eh bien, pendant que tu étais en train de te décider, il est au rez-de-chaussée avec nos parents ainsi que Lodok.

\- Quoi ?!

Namita bondit sur ses pieds, repoussant sa chaise avec un gigantesque fracas. Elle se précipita sur sa commode et attacha fébrilement le collier de perles autour de sa gorge.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit dès que tu es entrée ?

Marme eut un rictus.

\- Je suis certaine que Père le divertit bien, et puis, n'importe quelle femme qui se vaut sait comment faire attendre un homme.

Namita se regarda dans le miroir. Marme avait fait un excellent travail, et elle ressemblait à la plus haute noblesse de Naboo. La complexité de son visage pâle et les marquages rouges pourraient même rivaliser celles de n'importe quelle Reine, en perfection sinon en signification. Si son propre visage ne se cachait pas dessous... Elle se força à afficher un petit sourire sur ses lèvres alors que Marme la rejoignait devant le miroir.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que je peux le faire, ma sœur.

\- Tu le peux et tu vas le faire. Tu sais que Père ne te donnera pas d'autre option.

Marme haussa les épaules.

\- Il vaut mieux que tu le fasses bien, Nami. Viens, je vais te conduire à eux.

Namita ne se souvint plus être sortie de sa chambre ou avoir descendu le long escalier qui se courbait jusqu'au hall d'entrée principal. Elle ne se souvint plus non plus glisser à travers le long couloir de pierre jusqu'aux pièces de vie principales. Elle se souvint par contre que Marme l'avait fait s'arrêter juste avant qu'elles n'entrent.

\- Regarde, murmura Marme, s'avançant vers l'encadrement de la porte.

Elle regarda.

Le Sénateur de Naboo se tenait de profil, discutant avec son père, qui riait fort à l'un de ses commentaires. Son futur mari n'était pas conventionnellement beau, comme l'étaient les autres jeunes nobles de Naboo qui lui avaient demandé sa main avant de découvrir qu'elle ne pouvait offrir ni dote ni valeur. Sa taille était moyenne, ou peut-être un peu moins, et ses bras étaient longs par rapport à son torse. Son visage était fin, éclipsé dans ses moindres traits par un nez comme un grand bec, qui lui donna presque envie de ricaner. Elle repoussa cette envie sans pitié. Il ne possédait pas une carrure athlétique sous ses robes élaborées, mais elle était satisfaite de constater qu'il n'était pas gros, loin de là. En fait, si elle devait le décrire, elle pourrait presque utiliser le mot « fragile », notant la minceur de ses poignets et de ses doigts.

Elle sentait, pourtant, qu'il était bien loin d'être cela. La manière dont il se tenait montrait de la confiance en lui, une assurance et une droiture comme n'importe quel noble de Naboo affectait de porter, mais les siennes semblaient réelles. Trop réelles, et elle s'inquiéta. _Sera-t-il cruel ?_

Elle s'éloigna de la porte, s'appuya contre le mur et lissa sa robe soyeuse sur ses jambes et ses hanches, et se mordit la lèvre.

\- Cesse de t'en faire, dit Marme. Tu es bien plus jolie que lui.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose, dit Namita.

Elle sentit pincement de regret. Il ne pouvait pas arranger son apparence, pas plus qu'elle ne le pouvait. Elle devrait vraiment apprendre à être plus gentille avec son futur mari.

Marme pressa sa main.

\- Es-tu prête à le rencontrer ?

 _Par tous les dieux, non._

\- Oui.

\- Alors, allons-y.

Marme la poussa en avant, et Namita entra dans la grande pièce. Son père la remarqua en premier, et il se tourna vers elle avec un grand et faux sourire, celui qu'il utilisait avec tous les politiciens qu'il pensait être utiles un jour.

\- Ah, mes filles arrivent enfin. Avancez, mes chères.

Lodok Mereen s'avança et prit la main de Marme dans sa poigne musclée, menant son épouse plusieurs pas sur le côté, laissant Namita seule pour continuer à avancer vers les deux hommes. Elle se força à relever la tête et à prendre des enjambées plus courtes et plus majestueuses. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait réellement était de s'enfuir de la pièce étouffante, qui semblait être plus longue de dix mètres qu'auparavant. Sur le petit canapé, sa mère la regarda avec un regard aiguisé et approbateur.

Elle réalisa avec embarassement qu'elle était légèrement plus grande que lui, et elle sentit ses épaules s'affaisser dans une tentative désespérée de compenser. Elle osa un regard direct. Ses cheveux roux étaient longs et ramenés en arrière vers sa nuque selon la mode traditionnelle. Ses lèvres fines restèrent parfaitement neutres, ne trahissant aucune de ses pensées, peu importe ce qu'il pensait d'elle. _Probablement pas grand-chose. Est-il contrarié d'avoir attendu ?_

Mais son père avait commencé à parler.

\- Namita, je te présente le Sénateur Palpatine. Sénateur, ma fille, Namita Malik.

Il la fixa dans les yeux, et elle sursauta devant l'intensité de ses yeux pâles et humides, et il baissa la tête en une profonde et traditionnelle révérence, complétée avec l'ancienne fioriture des maisons nobles.

\- Milady Malik, c'est un véritable honneur.

Sa voix ! Si son apparence ne l'avait pas impressionnée, alors son ton érudit le compensait bien. Namita se gorgea de la phrase, notant que son accent n'était d'origine ni Naboo ni Coruscanti, mais quelque part au milieu. Un stade de transition, et elle se rappela qu'il était Sénateur depuis déjà quatre ans. Un tel contraste pour elle, qui n'avait jamais quitté la sécurité de Theed et de sa banlieue. Comment cela allait-il fonctionner ?

Le silence devint assourdissant, et elle réalisa qu'elle le dévisageait ouvertement. Le Sénateur possédait un sourire fixe et décidé à ce moment, encore à moitié courbé et attendant poliment sa réponse.

\- Oh ! Non, s'il vous plaît, c'est le mien.

Elle aurait voulu se frapper, ou disparaître dans le sol. Ce n'était pas la bonne réponse, pas du tout.

\- Je veux dire, je vous souhaite la bienvenue, Sénateur.

Au moins, la courtoisie était rendue, même si un peu tremblante.

Palpatine se redressa.

* * *

 _Une insipide mare de timidité effrayée._ Il conserva son expression parfaitement neutre, mais ses pensées refusèrent de mentir. _Je vais vraiment épouser ça ?_ Il l'avait observée alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce, tel un quadduck effrayé lors d'une chasse. Même sa robe virevoltante lui avait rappelé les ailes de l'animal. Elle s'était avancée rapidement à travers la pièce et était venue se planter devant son père, bien qu'elle n'ait pas osé rencontré le regard patriarcal. Elle avait plutôt regardé Palpatine par dessous ces cils noirs, son visage ovale artificiellement pâle avec les épaisses couches du maquillage traditionnel Naboo.

Palpatine n'avait jamais apprécié la fixation des Naboo sur tout ce qui était traditionnel. Le changement était un concept qui arrivait lentement et avec beaucoup de difficultés vers son peuple. Avec son aide, ils verront bientôt les erreurs dans leurs habitudes, mais maintenant n'était pas le moment. Il se tourna vers Kwilaan Malik et lui sourit.

\- Votre fille dépasse vos descriptions d'elle, Kwilaan.

 _Parvient à me décevoir, oui._ Du coin de l'œil, il la vit afficher un petit sourire nerveux.

Kwilaan rayonna.

\- Oui, elle est plutôt jolie, et je sais qu'elle sera bien assortie avec vous, Sénateur. Je suis ravi que _vous_ soyez ravi.

Palpatine offrit une demi-révérence rigide à l'homme le plus âgé, puis se tourna plus entièrement vers sa future épouse.

\- Je serais encore plus ravi si je pouvais avoir le plaisir de votre présence demain, milady. Avant mon retour sur Coruscant, mes collègues m'ont invité pour une escapade. Cette sortie serait bien plus agréable en votre délicieuse compagnie.

Loin des yeux indiscrets de son père, il serait plus libre de former son jugement, et de la regarder avec les yeux du Côté Obscur. _Juste pour savoir combien de temps je serai capable de supporter cette farce de mariage._

Il observa la manière dont ses yeux se tournèrent immédiatement vers son père, lui demandant la permission ou peut-être pour lui demander un refus. Kwilaan hocha doucement la tête, et elle se retourna vers lui.

\- Je... je serais vraiment honorée de vous accompagner, Sénateur.

Elle semblait bien loin d'être ravie. L'appréhension imprégnait toute sa présence dans la Force, laquelle était étonnamment lumineuse.

Il aurait beaucoup plus de temps pour pousser plus loin cette observation le lendemain, décida-t-il. Il autorisa son sourire à s'élargir.

\- Bien, alors, c'est décidé. Nous partirons pour les plaines de l'ouest au matin, milady. Nous serons là à l'aube.

\- Il me tarde d'y être, dit-elle.

Elle semblait tellement distante alors, tellement rigide, qu'il fut plutôt impressionné par son self-control. Peut-être y avait-il une colonne vertébrale quelque part derrière toute cette peur, après tout.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser, mon ami, dit-il finalement à Kwilaan, mais ma présence est requise au Palais aujourd'hui. Je dois maintenant partir et rencontrer notre Roi.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Kwilaan. Vous êtes un homme occupé et influent, Sénateur. Il me tarde de vous rencontrer à nouveau et de mener à terme nos arrangements mutuels.

\- Moi de même, approuva Palpatine.

Il ignora la flatterie évidente de l'homme le plus âgé, et offrant une révérence polie au reste des membres de la famille. Lodok Mereen inclina la tête. Sur un geste de Kwilaan, un serviteur se matérialisa de l'ombre et fit signe à Palpatine de le suivre. Ce qu'il fit, sans jeter un regard derrière lui. Il pouvait la sentir dans la Force assez clairement, un timide chevrotement qui perturbait son propre équilibre. _Je serai chanceux si je ne la tue pas demain._

* * *

 **Done!**

 **Du calme, Palps (xD), tu ne vas quand même pas la tuer avant même de l'avoir épousée xD Pauvre Namita ^-^' Je m'attaque au chapitre 3 dès que possible ;) Je me suis relue plusieurs fois, mais il se peut qu'il y ait encore des fautes d'orthographe ou des erreurs de reformulation, alors je m'en excuse d'avance si vous en trouvez.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, elle sera grandement appréciée (j'ai quand même passé plus de deux heures sur la traduction... mais après ça ne me dérange pas puisque j'aime bien ^-^'). Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez aussi me suivre sur les réseaux sociaux : Facebook (Isa Sidious - admirez l'originalité), Instagram (isaralia_faradien ; marvel_fanwarrior ; lady_sidious), Tumblr (ladysidious-faradien).**


	3. Apprendre à se connaître

**Ui, je suis de retour, après au moins trois plombes de retard sur ma traduction de ce chapitre xD Heureusement que mon emploi du temps est rempli d'heures d'études, ça m'a permis d'avancer (à petits pas, certes) sur ma traduction (pendant environ un mois... à très petits pas, donc U_U').**

 **Breeef. Avant de lancer le chapitre 3, je précise que je suis revenue en arrière sur les deux premiers chapitres, et que j'ai trouvé d'horribles bourdes de traduction dedans o.o' * regard horrifié * Je ne sais pas trop comment je vais arranger ça pour le moment, mais je vais y réfléchir :)**

 **Maintenant, allons-y !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Apprendre à se connaître**

* * *

L'aube sur Naboo frappait souvent de stupéfaction ses habitants et les touristes de la même façon, avec ses magnifiques taches dorées et rosées dans le ciel, baignant les toits de dômes d'une lueur magique. Namita y prêta à peine attention ce jour-là. Elle tiraillait sans succès sur sa tunique d'équitation, la lissant sur ses hanches, et regarda de nouveau Marme. Sa sœur se tenait dans l'embrasure de la large porte qui menait à la cour, tenant Niki contre elle, mère et fils contents dans la douce tiédeur du matin.

Namita ne parvenait pas à ressentir la même chaleur et frissonna.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de me rappeler comment monter un gualama, admit-elle. Cela fait des années, Marme.

\- Cela va te revenir, ma sœur, dit Marme. Il faut juste que tu ne paniques pas.

\- Que je ne panique pas ? commença à demander Namita.

Mais ses oreilles captèrent alors le distant vrombissement de plusieurs puissants moteurs, et ses yeux aperçurent un petit convoi de speeders avec trois ailerons, arrivant en descendant la longue route. Chaque speeder transportait deux ou trois figurines humaines, aussi bien homme que femme. Elle pouvait entendre des rires maintenant aussi, portés par la brise. Un rassemblement jovial, qu'elle était supposée rejoindre. _Marme ne pourrait-elle pas y aller à ma place ?_ pensa-t-elle et elle rit mentalement de sa propre lâcheté.

Alors que les invités se rapprochaient et commençaient à ralentir les speeders, elle aperçut le Sénateur Palpatine derrière le manche du deuxième speeder aux couleurs vives. Il souriait et disait quelque chose à l'homme assis sur le siège passager, qui semblait avoir environ son âge ou être à peine plus âgé. Namita inspira profondément lorsque les speeders s'arrêtèrent juste devant les grandes marches de pierre. _Je peux le faire. Je dois le faire._

Avec agilité, Palpatine se glissa hors du siège conducteur et atterrit sur le sol, ses bottes d'équitation à hauteur de genou claquant sur les pavés. Il était lui aussi vêtu des traditionnels habits d'équitation de la noblesse Naboo, la version masculine de sa tenue à elle, avec un pantalon évasé et une coupe presque militaire de la tunique. Namita se dit que cela allait très bien à sa silhouette fine, puis rougit à cette pensée. Ses compagnons sortirent également du speeder mais restèrent à proximité de celui-ci, alors que lui montait les marches.

\- Milady Malik, fit-il en s'inclinant devant elle. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Je vais très bien, sourit-il.

Il lui sourit soudain en retour, ses dents blanches et droites. Ce geste détendu démêla le nœud serré qui comprimait sa poitrine.

\- Et vous ?

\- Plutôt bien, et plutôt reconnaissant d'être de retour sur Naboo pour ce court répit, dit-il.

Le ton de sa voix était amical, ouvert, cela pouvait être quelque chose qu'il dirait à n'importe quelle personne qu'il rencontrerait. Ses pensées à propos d'elle et de toute cette folle histoire étaient manifestement enterrées profondément sous son entraînement de politicien. Namita tenta de lire ses émotions mais n'y trouva rien.

Elle se demanda également pendant un instant pourquoi il ne se tournait pas vers sa sœur pour la saluer, mais lorsqu'elle regarda de nouveau vers la porte, Marme avait disparu, de même que son fils. Sa petite sœur l'avait abandonnée !

Le Sénateur Palpatine l'étudia attentivement.

\- Pouvons-nous alors partir ? Ou avez-vous besoin de plus de temps ?

\- Oh, non, je suis parfaitement prête, mentit-elle en se raidissant presque lorsqu'il tendit sa main gantée vers elle.

Il resta dans cette position, son sourire disparaissant de ses lèvres fines. Namita se secoua enfin, prenant sa main dans la sienne et le laissant la guider alors qu'ils descendaient les marches en direction des speeders.

L'un de ses amis s'avança, un Naboo apparemment dans la mi-vingtaine, avec un visage aux traits classiques mais dont le front commençait déjà à se dégarnir. Il afficha un sourire séducteur et appréciatif, et s'inclina devant elle.

\- Palpatine n'a pas rendu justice à votre beauté, milady Malik. Ou peut-être qu'il voulait juste vous garder cachée des regards.

Le Sénateur soupira théâtralement.

\- Je vous présente Kinman Doriana, un membre de mon équipe sur Coruscant et un homme qui pense posséder une grande influence auprès des femmes.

Kinman Doriana rit bruyamment, un aboiement qui l'alarma, et elle se rapprocha instinctivement de Palpatine.

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer, réussit-elle à dire.

\- Le sentiment est définitivement partagé, dit Doriana en continuant de lui sourire comme un homme assoiffé.

Palpatine se rembrunit légèrement et l'éloigna de son ami au rictus figé pour la présenter auprès des deux autres personnes attendant près de l'arrière du speeder.

\- Voici mon conseiller politique, Sate Pestage, ainsi que l'Ambassadeur Bromlin, récemment nommé à ce poste.

Pestage semblait dans la mi-trentaine, et son visage était fin et rappelait celui d'un faucon, avec des yeux noirs et perçants ainsi qu'un froncement permanent des sourcils. Il acquiesça en sa direction, ne montrant aucun intérêt comme celui que Doriana avait manifesté, et elle était reconnaissante de son professionnalisme. L'Ambassadeur Bromlin était jeune et avait un air fleur bleue, mais il semblait plus obsédé par Palpatine que par leur présentation mutuelle. Cela lui convenait parfaitement, car elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui porte plus d'attention que le strict nécessaire.

\- Puis-je ?

Palpatine lui tendit son bras, et elle le prit alors qu'elle grimpait dans le siège passager du speeder. Sate Pestage, qui était assis là au départ, se glissa sans un mot à l'arrière, avec les deux autres politiciens. Alors que Palpatine s'installait confortablement sur le siège conducteur, elle sentit sous elle le moteur vrombir alors qu'il se révellait, les vibrations et le vacarme remplissant l'air. Il lui dit quelque chose, mais elle ne l'entendit pas.

Il se pencha plus près et éleva la voix.

\- Vous devriez attacher votre ceinture, milady. Nous avons beaucoup de chemin à parcourir, et peu de temps pour le faire.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau des terrains de chasse, elle était reconnaissante qu'il y ait eu un harnais de sécurité autour de ses épaules. Si elle avait découvert une chose sur son futur mari aujourd'hui, c'était le fait que Palpatine aimait la vitesse. À la fois grisante et terrifiante, leur voyage à travers les plaines de l'ouest ressemblait plus à une course de vitesse qu'à une promenade paisible. Les autres speeders étaient à la traîne car pilotés par des conducteurs plus prudents, mais l'expression sur le visage de Palpatine, alors qu'il survolait avec expérience les plaines et les obstacles, était la plus proche de la satisfaction sincère qu'elle avait vue jusqu'à présent.

Doriana cria de joie lorsque le speeder s'arrêta, et donna une tape dans le dos de Pestage et Bromlin, tous les deux semblant avoir verdi.

\- On n'a pas vécu tant qu'on a pas volé avec ce fils de..., fit-il avant de s'interrompre sous le regard acerbe de Palpatine puis de finir honteusement : avec le Sénateur.

Namita regarda Palpatine et qu'il l'observait de près, son expression parfaitement neutre mais attendant manifestement quelque chose. Sa réaction ? Elle se força à sourire.

\- C'était vraiment plaisant, je n'étais jamais allée aussi vite auparavant.

Ses yeux pâles s'éclairèrent, mais il répondit seulement :

\- J'aime lorsque les choses restent intéressantes.

 _Que voit-il en moi ?_

Il se hissa par-dessus le côté du speeder et vint la rejoindre de son côté, lui offrant sa main alors qu'elle descendait. Soudain, plus d'une dizaine de minces greysors se mirent à tourner autour d'eux, aboyant bruyamment, leurs longues queues fouettant leurs bottes. Les primates avides de chasse, reconnaissables à leurs dents longues comme des défenses, appartenaient au propriétaire des terrains de chasse, Larrs Beckon, qui hébergeait plus d'une trentaine des meilleurs spécimens trouvables à Theed. Il hébergeait également des twirrls parfaitement entraînés et des gualamas élégants. Son activité était parfaitement connue de toutes les familles nobles de Naboo ; mêmes les monarques avaient chassé sur ses terres et ses lacs par le passé.

Palpatine, d'un geste de la main, congédia leurs admirateurs essouflés et poilus. Il remarqua que Namita avait été repoussée contre le speeder par le plus gros greysor attiré par les humains, ses mains tremblantes devant elle, et il posa sa botte sur le dos étroit de l'animal et le repoussa fermement. Le greysor siffla et glissa hors de portée, ses grands yeux fixant l'humain avec prudence.

\- Vous ne pouvez rien leur donner, dit-il à la jeune femme, ou ils prendront tout. Mais ils sont plutôt inoffensifs.

Namita ne ressentit aucune cruauté en lui à ce moment-là, seulement une observation calme et froide de ce qu'il considérait clairement comme la vérité. Pensait-il de cette façon à propos d'autre chose que les greysors ?

\- Je vois, fit-elle enfin avant de le suivre dans la cour ouverte et pleine de colonnes de la loge de chasse au toit de dôme.

Les trois autres hommes les suivirent, riant, et les greysors les suivirent, à la traîne, comme une foule baragouinante. Elle pouvait voir les autres speeders au loin, qui les avaient finalement rattrapés.

Comme ils patientaient jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres, Doriana, Pestage et Bromlin disparurent à l'intérieur de la loge pour trouver de la nourriture et des rafraîchissements. Palpatine resta dehors avec elle, mais il flâna le long du mur intérieur avant de s'arrêter devant une fontaine basse, observant l'eau se répandre au-dessus du visage de pierre d'un tusk-cat moqueur. Namita avança pour se tenir à côté de lui. S'il ne se montrait pas bavard, cela signifiait-il qu'elle devait remplir le silence pour lui ? Ou était-il mieux qu'elle aussi reste silencieuse ?

D'une certaine manière, il sentit son inconfort, ou peut-être se sentait-il lui aussi inconfortable, parce qu'il se tourna légèrement pour lui dire :

\- Je m'excuse si ma manière de conduire vous a effrayée.

Namita se sentit rougir.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas. C'est juste que je n'ai... Mon père ne nous a jamais laissées conduire de cette façon auparavant. Je n'étais pas préparée.

Elle grimaça en pensant à combien elle devait sonner infantile, dépendante et naïve, et elle conclut rapidement :

\- ... Mais j'ai bien aimé.

Il leva un sourcil épais.

\- Vraiment ?

Elle n'en était pas certaine, pour être honnête, mais elle hocha la tête. _Je pense que tu vas devoir apprendre à l'apprécier._

Son visage s'adoucit, et la méfiance disparut.

\- Eh bien, je dois l'admettre, chaque fois que j'ai la chance de m'en aller de Theed, je me déplace plus vite que d'habitude.

Elle n'était pas préparée à cela non plus.

\- Vous n'aimez pas Theed ? demanda-t-elle, le regardant du coin de l'œil.

Il passa une main à travers la douce chute d'eau de la fontaine, et regarda l'eau couler entre ses doigts.

\- Theed est une ville de beaucoup de gens et de beaucoup d'idées, de beaucoup de... prétentions. Ici, dans la nature, les choses sont plus simples. Plus directes, si vous voulez. Je suppose que je suis ce que vous appelleriez un minimaliste, admit-il avec un sourire plein d'autodérision.

\- Vous l'êtes ? fit-elle, sa mâchoire se décrochant légèrement.

Il releva les yeux de l'eau qu'il avait dérangée.

\- Cela vous surprend ?

Namita souhaitait disparaître dans le sol, mais les pavés ne l'aidaient pas. Elle dit finalement :

\- Eh bien, très peu de nobles de Naboo l'admettraient.

Ses yeux s'étrécirent.

\- Vous découvrirez que je mets en place mes propres attentes dans la plupart des cas.

 _Oh. C'est réconfortant... Je suppose qu'il a des attentes pour son épouse, également._ Elle baissa le regard, embarrassée et déconcertée par la froideur soudaine dans sa voix, et elle chercha désespérément un sujet de conversation sûr.

\- Alors, avez-vous grandi à Theed ?

Il se raidit.

\- Sur la périphérie lointaine, la Contrée des Lacs, en réalité.

Marme n'avait-elle pas dit quelque chose à ce propos la veille au soir ?

\- La maison ancestrale de votre famille se trouve là-bas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

Son regard se durcit infinitésimalement, et pour la première fois, elle la sentit, cette colère froide, qui n'était pas dirigée contre elle mais qui était profondément déstabilisante dans son intensité. Ses doigts traçaient des lignes dans l'eau, qui était de toute évidence oubliée.

 _Je crois que je me sentais plus en sécurité avec le greysor, tout à l'heure_ , pensa Namita, la bouche sèche et la langue collée à son palais.

Et puis le moment se dissipa.

Son sourire ne trahissait rien de la tension dans son regard, et Namita pouvait imaginer qu'il était parfaitement heureux, mais l'imagination n'était pas la réalité.

\- Ça s'appelait Convergence. Je l'ai vendue il y a maintenant plusieurs années. Pour être franc, j'y ai passé peu de temps car mes études me demandaient de bouger régulièrement.

\- Je vois, dit-elle, à court de mots.

Il croisa son regard timide et hocha la tête.

\- Mais assez parlé de moi, parlons de vous ?

* * *

Déjà, cette petite idiote tentait de s'immiscer dans son passé, une chose que lui et Hego Damask avaient pris grand soin de protéger. Elle n'avait aucune idée du danger qu'elle encourait, alors qu'elle posait ces questions et ramenait d'anciens fantômes à la vie. Grâce à Darth Plagueis, il parvenait à revenir sur l'accident dans la navette avec un détachement clinique, mais mentionner Convergence continuait de caresser la colère passionnée enterrée au plus profond de lui-même, continuait d'attiser les braises mourantes de sa rage bouillante.

Bientôt, cela aussi se refroidirait en une raison d'être glaciale, mais trop de souvenirs continuaient de surgir dans ses pensées lorsqu'il se représentait mentalement le vieux et froid manoir, les tourments qui avaient un jour résidé là. Il força ces images à disparaître de son esprit.

\- Avez-vous toujours vécu à Theed ? demanda-t-il, mais il connaissait déjà la réponse grâce à une soirée de recherches en compagnie de Sate Pestage.

La jeune noble hocha la tête, ses joues devenant cramoisies. Était-elle honteuse de cela ?

\- Oui, je crains n'avoir jamais vraiment voyagé.

\- Cela importe peu, lui dit-il.

 _En fait, votre naïveté pourrait s'avérer plutôt utile pour certaines choses._

\- Merci, Sénateur.

Elle semblait vouloir dire quelque chose de plus, mais les autres entraient dans la cour dans un concert de cris et de rires, et il fut bientôt entouré de collègues cherchant à lui serrer la main avec amitié. Il regarda Namita se glisser sur le côté, contente de passer inaperçue. _Elle n'a aucune ambition._ Le concept lui était étranger, repoussant. Elle ne représentera pas un défi pour lui, mais elle n'attirera pas non plus son intérêt à moins qu'elle n'ait caché quelque chose à propos d'elle-même. Il ouvrit alors ses sens à la Force, faisant glisser des mèches de son sombre pouvoir dans les courants, alors même qu'il souriait et attrapait l'épaule de Bromlin en signe de camaraderie.

La présence de Namita dans la Force n'était pas plus imposante que celle de la plupart de ses camarades Naboo qui emplissaient la cour, mais elle brillait plus fort. Il réfléchit à cela. _Serait-elle peut-être légèrement sensible à la Force ?_ Il s'accrocha à l'une des vagues éthérées qui tourbillonnaient autour d'elle, mais il ne reçut presque rien en retour. Perplexe, il essaya de nouveau, mais le Côté Obscur resta obstinément silencieux.

Décidant de ne pas pousser plus loin son enquête, il tourna son esprit de nouveau vers le monde profane autour de lui, juste à temps pour voir plusieurs des groupes se diriger vers les gualamas dans les stalles, déjà équipés de leurs brides ornées et de leurs selles.

Palpatine passa une main gantée sur le flanc d'un hongre plus petit et au pelage brun que Sate lui avait amené. L'esprit de la créature était simple et sans motivations, une monture parfaite pour ses objectifs. Beaucoup de Naboos considéraient ces mammifères aux longs membres comme des représentations gracieuses de la beauté de la nature Naboo, mais lui ne voyait que des animaux stupides. Les animaux avaient certaines utilités, mais ils n'avaient pas de plus profonde signification pour lui. S'il n'avait pas eu besoin de mettre dans sa poche le nouvel ambassadeur pour créer un lien futur, alors il n'aurait pas perdu de temps avec toutes ces sottises.

\- L'appréciez-vous, Sénateur ?

La question venait de sa droite, et il réalisa que Namita était à côté de lui, ses yeux verts fixant avec appréciation le visage doux du gualama. Entre ses mains, elle tenait les rênes d'une jument blanche élancée, qui broutait avec contentement les quelques brins d'herbe éparpillés entre les pavés de la cour.

\- Il me considère comme un camarade de bonne foi, sourit Palpatine. Je m'entends mieux avec ce genre de montures.

Si seulement elle savait... Elle n'osait pas croiser son regard alors qu'il la fixait. _Est-elle déjà si terrifiée par ma personne ? Peut-être que cette femme est plus intelligente que je ne le pensais._

\- Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour vous mettre en selle ?

Son embarras à elle était évident.

\- En fait, cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas pris part à une partie de twirrling. Merci.

\- Allons-y, fit-il.

Il l'attrapa par la taille et posa les deux mains sur ses hanches, notant sa maigreur avec un détachement presque clinique. Elle rougit de plus belle et enroula les rênes autour de ses mains, et il la relâcha pour les démêler avec un petit rire.

\- Ah, ce n'est pas une bonne technique. Si elle rue, vous serez traînée sur le sol.

\- Oh, bien sûr.

Ses mains tremblaient sous les siennes, et il glissa les longues cordes dans sa main gauche.

\- Accrochez-vous juste à ça. Elle n'a besoin que d'une légère pression pour obéir. Maintenant, attendez.

Et il l'attrapa de nouveau par la taille pour la soulever et la poser sur le dos blanc. Namita s'installa maladroitement sur la selle en amazone, s'accrochant au pommeau avec une main tellement crispée que ses jointures étaient blanches, et il s'empêcha un rire moqueur, se retournant pour se mettre lui-même en selle.

La partie de twirrling avait été l'un de ses rares plaisirs en dehors de la course lorsqu'il avait été jeune. Le frisson de la traque lui avait permis à la fois de satisfaire ses désirs les plus sombres et de former de puissantes alliances avec les autres nobles. Il trouvait cela ennuyant désormais, maintenant qu'il s'était ouvert à un monde plus grand et plus large. _C'est presque désuet._ Il dirigea son hongre pour se rapprocher de sa future épouse. Le groupe commença à former une petite file pour sortir de la cour par son entrée principale et rejoindre les champs. Sate se mit à côté de lui, son visage étriqué pincé en une expression d'ennui éprouvé. _Il ressemble à ce que je ressens._

\- Sénateur ?

Par Korriban, elle parlait à nouveau.

\- Oui ?

Il accentua la chaleur de son sourire alors que les gualamas partaient dans un pas allongé à travers les herbes hautes.

\- Lorsque... lorsque nous serons mariés, resterons-nous sur Naboo, ou bien...

Elle toussota et s'accrocha aux rênes.

\- Ou bien... ? continua-t-elle.

Il retrouva des fragments de sa phrase dans son esprit vulnérable. _Ensemble ? Séparés ? Coruscant ?_

\- Après le mariage, je retournerai à mes obligations au Sénat Galactique. J'ai prévu de vous inclure dans ce voyage.

À côté de lui, Sate remua sur son gualama et soupira. Son assistant n'était pas plus heureux que lui à propos de ce mariage, mais il était reconnaissant au conseiller de garder la plupart de ses pensées pour lui-même.

Pendant un instant, elle ne put parler et ses yeux s'éclairèrent avec un enthousiasme pur et dégoûtant.

\- Sur Coruscant ? J'ai entendu tellement de choses à propos de cette planète. La diversité, l'art !

Elle était pratiquement en dehors d'elle-même, laissant tomber le reste de sa phrase. Pitoyable.

\- Vous aimez l'art ? demanda-t-il.

Il pencha la tête pour regarder un greysor au loin érafler un jeune quadduck, et la moitié du groupe se détacher pour se lancer à sa poursuite avec des encouragements sauvages. Il resta en arrière, se contentant de regarder et soupçonnant que sa future épouse pourrait tomber de sa propre selle si son gualama avançait à peine plus vite.

\- J'adore ça ! dit-elle, et la soudaine passion qui emplit sa voix le fit sursauter.

Il leva un sourcil et la vit rougir. Elle baissa modestement le regard.

\- Je suis désolée, mais j'ai entendu dire que l'art sur Coruscant était très différent.

\- De celui sur Naboo ? fit-il en lui retournant son lent signe de tête. C'est le cas. Le nombre de libre-penseurs dans la Capitale pourrait vous étonner. Cela n'a rien à voir avec notre monde.

Devant son silence, il s'étira vers elle dans la Force, et sa satisfaction était claire à voir. Curieux. Il pensait qu'elle était du genre à s'accrocher à sa culture, à sa façon habituelle de faire les choses, à son pleurnichant statu-quo. À la place, elle attendait le changement. Les lèvres de Palpatine tressaillèrent. _Je me demande si le côté reculé peut être enlevé d'elle. L'accent sur son Basique devra partir en premier si elle doit fréquenter mes cercles sociaux._

\- Eh bien, milady, si cela est suffisant pour attirer votre attention, j'imagine que vous allez beaucoup apprécier votre séjour.

\- Je l'espère, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante à la fois d'appréhension et de grand plaisir.

 _Elle sera un quadduck au milieu des greysors de la galaxie. Je me demande, combien de temps la traque pourra-t-elle durer ? Le mieux est de ne pas s'attarder sur cela._ Il lança son hongre en avant pour un trot.

\- Venez, milady, la traque nous attend.

* * *

 **Tadaaa ! Après avoir été grossièrement interrompue par un orage, j'ai réussi à finir de retaper mon texte xD**

 **Je me suis relue plusieurs fois avant de poster, mais il se peut que des fautes (d'orthographe, de conjugaison, voire même de traduction) aient pu m'échapper, alors je m'excuse si vous en trouvez (vous seriez d'ailleurs très gentils de me les rapporter en review, dans ce cas-là, pour que je puisse les corriger ^^').**

 **Pas de chapitre 4 en vue, pour le moment. J'ai dû avoir quelques nouvelles de la part de Darth Videtur, à propos de ce chapitre... il y a un peu plus d'un mois, maintenant x') Mais rien de bien concret, apparemment l'écriture avait avancé, mais pas de date de parution annoncée pour le moment. Promis, lorsqu'il sortira enfin, je le traduirai dans les plus brefs délais possibles :) (Mais avant, je ferai la fête pendant une semaine, parce que je crois bien que « Married to the Work » est ma fanfiction préférée *0*)**

 **Je vous dis donc à bientôt, enfin j'espère ^_^' Dans tous les cas, je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à vos reviews ;)**


End file.
